


He Just Knows

by beatlelover22



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Cold, Common Cold, Gen, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlelover22/pseuds/beatlelover22
Summary: They were just something that had always bothered him. In Lincoln’s eyes, being sick in general made him look weak and sneezing was just unnecessary, especially seeing as though his sneezes were naturally loud.He didn’t like calling attention to himself, so he did his best to hold them in, but it would still cause his face to flush red. In fact, some of his earliest memories had involved sneezing and the immediate feeling of embarrassment, deep in the pit of his stomach. Not much had changed, to be honest.





	He Just Knows

They were just something that had always bothered him. In Lincoln’s eyes, being sick in general made him look weak and sneezing was just unnecessary, especially seeing as though his sneezes were naturally loud. 

He didn’t like calling attention to himself, so he did his best to hold them in, but it would still cause his face to flush red. In fact, some of his earliest memories had involved sneezing and the immediate feeling of embarrassment, deep in the pit of his stomach. Not much had changed, to be honest.

“ _Huh’ **KGSSHH!**_ ” 

The sneeze was stifled behind Lincoln’s fist and he gave an involuntary shiver. Yes, he was definitely sick. And in a dark, musty prison cell, he wasn't the least bit surprised. But he couldn't let Michael find out; the kid worried too much for his age, especially with the execution looming over their heads. If Lincoln could save his younger brother from even a small amount of anxiety, he would do everything in his power.

“ _Hihh... hh!_ ” His breath caught. “ _Huh’ **KNNT!**_ ”

“Lincoln.” The voice belonged to a correctional officer. Louis Patterson to be exact. “Linc!”

Lincoln cleared his throat before answering. “Yeah?”

“Yard time. Back away from the door.”

Shit. Yard... Where Michael would be on the other side of the fence, most likely anxious to speak with him. Thankfully, he voice wasn’t too congested.

Lincoln inched away from the door and stood up as Louis unlocked the door. 

“Let’s go, man.”

* * *

The entire way to the courtyard, Lincoln’s nose ran. He sniffed least often as he could, but it was to no avail. Finally, after a a couple sniffles in a row, Louis slowed his pace.

“Lincoln... are you feelin’ okay?” Louis knew better by now, but figured he might as well ask anyway.

The inmate rubbed a finger under his nose and sniffed again. “F-fine.” 

A slight tremor of the voice nearly gave him away. God, he had to sneeze again. Lincoln pressed his knuckles underneath his flaring nostrils as they walked. 

“ _Huhh... hh’ **TCHXT!** Ah’ **IXTCH!**_ ”

“Bless you,” the CO said, opening the door to the yard. Lincoln nodded his thanks as he stumbled out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

Coming out of his cell into the blaring sunshine was torture on his eyes. The sun was so bright, it was enough to give him a headache, one that he didn’t need right now. 

As Lincoln neared the fence, the breeze kicked up a little and his eyes began to water. He cursed under his breath. He was not going to sneeze.

Despite his best efforts, Lincoln’s breath started hitching. “ _Ihh... hihhhh..._ ”

“Linc!” A whisper shocked the sneeze into submission. Lincoln turned to see his brother, Michael, on the other side of the fence.

“Hey, Michael,” Lincoln answered. “Where are we in terms of...” he trailed off, hoping his brother would understand just what he was referring to.

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Michael murmured, a hint of pride in his voice. “Almost everything’s ready.”

“Wh-what do we have left?” 

Again, a small shake of his voice practically gave him away. This was definitely more difficult than anticipated, Lincoln decided. Especially since Michael was so keen to detail. As if on cue, he raised a curious eyebrow, but didn’t mention it.

“We have a few minor arrangements left, but it shouldn't be a big deal.”

“Good. That's good because... _huhh... Hh’ **ESHOOO!**_ ” Lincoln sneezed violently into his hands and sniffed hard, trying to play it off casual.

“Bless you...” Michael said slowly, suspicion written all over his face. “You were saying?”

“Uh, well, you know, that’s good because I really need to fine LJ.”

Michael nodded knowingly. “It won’t be long.”

“G-guh... good,” Lincoln managed, discreetly rubbing his nose. “So, how’re you holding up?”

The younger brother looked surprised. “Me? It looks like you I should be worried about.”

Lincoln feigned innocence. “What? W-why? _Hahh_...” Damn this cold.

“Bless,” Michael muttered, directly before his brother sneezed.

“ _ **HATSSCSH!** Iihhh... eh’ **TXCHH!** Ahh.. hah..._”

Michael appeared to be almost bored. “Annnnd...” he stopped, waiting.

“ _Hah’ **KGSHH!**_ ”

“Bles—”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Lincoln waved his hand dismissively, obviously not wanting to talk of it any further.

“Linc, I can tell you’re sick.”

The older man scoffed. “I am not.”

Michael chuckled in disbelief. “You are so unbelievably stubborn.”

“Scofield!” a patrol guard stared daggers at him. “Move it!”

Lincoln dug the tip of his shoe into the soft earth, attempting to look distracted as his brother tapped a stick along the chain fence.

“ _Hehh... ehh! Eh’ **TSCHH!**_ ” 

It had only been half a day, yet Michael had already found him out and Lincoln was already tired of sneezing.


End file.
